stuck with you
by Sarexa
Summary: TAIORA: Sora and Taichi have a bad past together but what happens when their parent set up a plan and now their stuck on the island together, one guest,two person,two service, one magic phone tuh dun tah! R
1. prolouge: the un think able

**Chapter one**

**Disclaimers: I don't own digimon…**

**Okay I just had this crazy dream of Tai and Sora stuck on an island so now I'm going to write it out**

**Oh I well update my story license needed, plus one good day soon, so don't hurt me!

* * *

**

**(In a private plan)**

Two very unlike people was setting on a private plan to their parents' mansion on an island

One was a girl with auburn hair with a sleeveless summer dress and the other was a boy with chocolate brown hair with

A baggy pant and a t-shirt, the auburn hair girl was reading her magazine and keeping a distance from the boy

Then suddenly the boy got irritated because everything was so quiet

"Hey, let just called it truce, Sora, you're the one that set up everything and now we're fiancée, so it your fault" said the boy

The auburn hair girl, Sora, snorted but didn't answer back

"Hey are you listening to me" said boy getting annoyed

"Oh, be quiet Taichi, it was all your fault, after we get to this stupid island I'm out of here" said Sora continuing her magazine

"Hey, it not like….I wanted this to happen…you'll be sorry when I'm gone" said Taichi then he stuck out his tongue at her

"Whatever, Taichi" said Sora then she 'sigh' and flip the pages

* * *

**(Departing at the Takenouchi and Kamiya mansion)**

"Wow this island, is gorgeous" said Sora putting her luggage on the docks with Taichi right behind her

"Have fun miss, you to sir" said the pilot then the plan went flying always just like that

"Okay that was weird, well let get to this mansion" said Taichi walking to the mansion in front of the beach

* * *

**(At the mansion in the living room)**

"Hello, mum and father" yelled Taichi but everything was silent

"Mother, daddy" yelled Sora still silence then they heard foot steps, like running

"Ah, sorry for the lateness, ma'am, ah sir" said a maid she had brown cinnamon hair then a guy run in the front door

"Ah, at your service sir, ma'am" said a guy with blonde hair putting his hands up like saluting

"Okay…weird…so what are your names and where are the others maids and butlers?" said Sora confusedly

"Well, my name Tachikawa Mimi and I'm the only maid on this island, ma'am" said Mimi putting her hand on her back

"My name Ishida Yamato and I'm the only butler in this island, ma'am" said Yamato doing the stand like Mimi

"Okay, how bout you guys cut the stance in stuff and tell us where our parent is" said Taichi grinning at the two maids and butler

"Well sir, the letter here well explain all" said Mimi handing Taichi the letter

"Okay let see?" said Taichi trying to open the letter

"Oh, give me it" said Sora then she snatches the envelope and opening it and reading it out loud

"It says Dear Sora sweetie and Mr. handsome Taichi, which is totally not true"

"Hey it didn't say that's" said Taichi then he snatch it

"Well then it said sorry we cannot make it to the island so it seems you'll be staying on the island for the whole mouth!

We have our best maid and butler with you and their the best, we did choose to many so you guys can spend time together

Well ciaos my love!" it was sighed mothers and fathers

Sora and Taichi looked at each other then the maid and butler then each other again

"Ah………………." They both scream so loud that the birds on the island fly off the trees

* * *

And that's my cue to stop hope you like it, I know it short I just want to see if anyone reading this and if I should continue, if so well R&R….. 


	2. Day One:boat crisis

**Chapter two**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon…except my silly dreams**

**Author's Note: man, sorry to disappoint you guys who read license needed, plus one good day on chapter 6**

**I shouldn't add the restaurant part but don't worry I'll make up for the boring chapter….

* * *

**

**reviewers**

**nickygirl: i hope you enjoy the chapter oh i didn't forget the air lolly pop here! enjoy!**

**Reh: yes, it well get interesting as we proceed, enjoy the chapter!**

**digimon-Taiora: wow, thankyou hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**luvisgood: man, i was thinking to make the chapters long i'll try that soon,so enjoy for now!**

**INUYASHAREDSTAR: i know the days are getting very slow i'm bored to, well enjoy!**

**dbzgtfan2004:thanks for the review, well hope you enjoy if your still reading so enjoy!**

**JyouraKoumi: i know but there are surprises but the couples are as you prediced!

* * *

**

**(After 5 min. of screaming and 1 hour of glaring at each other)**

Sora and Taichi looked at the window…they saw a small boat…

"It mine!" they both yelled at the same time and rush out the door to get the boat

"Hey Yamato, I though I told you to drill that boat" said Mimi looking at Yamato

"I did, except it a small hole so it would take a while" said Yamato as he show the drilling machine out of no where

* * *

**(Sora and Taichi)**

Sora and Taichi was on the deck pushing and shoving each other to get to the boat

"Move it you pine apple head!" yelled Sora pushing Taichi's Face

"No, you naughty…ah…apple seed…no wait, bad seed!" yelled Taichi pulling himself to get to the boat but Sora was dragging his shirt

"How dare you call a …bad seed" said Sora now close to the boat then Taichi

"Wow, look your favorite, Mr. Huggles the bunny on this island!" yelled Taichi he knows Sora like that stupid bunny since they were kids

"what Mr. huggles, where!" yelled Sora letting go of Taichi and look around side ways 'wait am minute!' though Sora

She turn around Taichi was on the boat paddling with his hands and pretty far away then he stand up

"Hahahahahahahaha…I told you Sora, I beat you again" said Taichi laughing evilly and setting down and started paddling with his hands

"I'll get you for this, Taichi, that's suppose to be my boat!" yelled Sora pointing in the air

'Man my pants feel wet, no I'm not scared of little Sora to pee in my pant' thought Taichi the he looked down

"SINKING SHIP!" yelled Taichi then the boat went down before you can say fire on the poop deck

Sora had a small grin and went back to the mansion while Taichi was swimming back

* * *

**(At night after, dinner of moment to glaring)**

"So Mimi can you please tell me it not true" said Sora begging

"Sorry Miss Sora but it seems you have to sleep on the right room side, unless you can share room with Taichi" said Mimi grinning

"You wish" Sora and Taichi said at the same time and went in their rooms slamming the doors

Taichi's room was on the left side and Sora is on the right

The two forgot and open the door with Yamato and Mimi still staring at what just happen

"Where will you two sleep tonight" said Sora looking at the halls but Yamato did say it was lock till needed

"Yeah, or on the couches" said Taichi confusedly

"Oh, no…we have our separate cabins not far from here" said Mimi with a grin

"Are you two...ahem...ah…" said Taichi but he keeps on blushing

"No we have nothing…we have our duty to do and our job to keep, we're just friends nothing more" said Yamato casually

Mimi smiled turn to a half smile but she quickly replaced it with a bigger simile

"Well I guest we're done for the night, Yamato" said Mimi, yamato nodded his head

"We're off then" said yamato then the two walked out the door

"Don't forget to lock it "said Mimi then he locked the door

Sora and Taichi stare at each other 'Sora hasn't change a bit her hair is as…wait what I am thinking'

"You PERVERT!" yelled Sora then she slammed the door

"What…what!" said Taichi confuse

"Well you're…ah…a …ah….forget it!" said Taichi then he slammed his door

* * *

**(Sora's room)**

'I can't believe he just almost asked Mimi and Yamato…he has no respect as always…but yet…' thought sora then 'BUMP'

It was from the wall on Taichi's side "So you plan to keep in awake huh well take this 'BUMP' Sora slap the wall, it didn't hurt her hands thought…

* * *

**(Taichi's room)**

Taichi got in his bed quietly but his bed went swing sides way and 'BUMP' it hit the walls and went through to Sora side

Taichi was about to say something but 'BUMP' he heard from the walls on Sora's side of the room

* * *

**(Both)**

"So that's how you want to play Taichi/Sora well take this" they both yelled then 'BUMP' they both make a loud slammed

It echoed so loud through the island…

* * *

**(As Mimi and yamato walking back to their cabins on the beach)**

"Do you think they'll be okay that was a loud sound" said Mimi worried

"Don't worry…it one way of flirting…for a rich person…I think" said Yamato then he yawn Mimi just nodded her head

* * *

Well next chapter is a surprised so R&R till next chapter bye! 


	3. Day Two:baby games

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: don'town digimon…man, hate typing this, but don't want to get sue…

* * *

**

**reviwers**

**Reh: hahahahahahahhaha, sure thing just a little...maybe...well enjoy the chapter!**

**digimon-Taiora: yes, how did they became enemies, hehehehe can't tell, you'll have to wait and find out, enjoy!**

**JyouraKoumi: well that's true but we all have our own opinions on what we like and dislike...**

**chocolatelover1:yup, i would never thought of it until, i had a dream...well enjoy!**

**INUYASHAREDSTAR: yup, can't wait to find out why they hate each other,muahaha but you'll have to wait and see, enjoy!**

**luvisgood:thanks for cheering me on really helps,and everyone to, well enjoy!**

**nickygirl:hehehe, yup you got the first review, well enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**(Island location: in the morning, mansion)**

'SNORT'! 'SNORT'! Taichi was snoring like crazy in his room then 'SNORT'!

"What…what…" said Taichi up on his bed with lazy eyes one of them was half open, then he look at the clock 7:09 a.m

He quickly got out of his bed in his boxers and no shirt on, he run to the door 'tell me, this is a DREAM' he repeated to himself

And open the door on his right and smirk

'So…not a dream after all…damn…' thought Taichi then he walk closer to Sora bed and saw she was sleeping peacefully

You can hear little snorts, Taichi chuckle a little 'well since I'm here mind as well start my plan A on Sora'

Taichi went near Sora inches away and grabbed………..her……….b------bracelet (laughing, fooled you, just kidding, continuing)

Sora loved that bracelet so much she wears it everywhere and never takes it off and Taichi new why…(wondering why huh not yet peoples)

Sora got up from her bed, her eyes went open but the room was empty…no…one…

* * *

**(Kamiya Taichi)**

"Well let's hide this dinky thing…but where the whole island….nay…ah ha!" said Taichi as he went and hide Sora bracelet

"TAICHI, KAMIYA…KAMIYA, TAICHI!" yelled Sora in a very loud squeaky voice, you can hear her running down the golden stairs

Taichi quickly went and sit on the couch and pretending lazily flipping the channel

"YOU!" said Sora blocking the TV in her robes tied around her and point at Taichi with sharp teethes on her

"What did I do" said Taichi with sparkling eyes that is round, plus an innocent face

"I know you did it, WHERE IS MY BRACELET" yelled Sora and like a wind was blowing Taichi hair like crazy

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Taichi turning his head always from her…

"I I'm SO going to tell on you, TAICHI!" said Sora walking to the door

"Stop being a baby!" said Taichi getting up from the couch and walking to Sora

"Who are you calling a baby, you hide my bracelet!" said Sora holding the knob and twisted it but 'tank'! 'TUNK'!

Sora keeps shaking the door but it was…locked…

"What now, playing tricks of locked the door again" said Taichi away from Sora because he knew last time when she played that trick

He losted his toothed…

* * *

**(Flashed back: oh I don't like to do the line all wiggly because it hard for me to read so it going to be normal like right now)**

A 6 year old girl with little ponytail on her hair was playing with a boy that has a big brown hair, they were on the swings together

Behind Mr. Takenouchi mansion backyard that has…well almost everything a person can wished for…

She was on his laps, they were laughing as they swing back and fourth

"Taichi, how about we play hide and seek!" said the little girl with her missing toothed

"Sure Sora but I get to hide" said Taichi with his hands on hips as they stand up

"Fine" said Sora then she went to the back of the tree and counted

"One…four…hundred…egg…noon…" said Sora she peeked a little and saw Taichi going into the shed

"Ready or not…here comes Sora-Chan" Said Sora then she runs to the shed

Taichi was giggling as he hide behind a flower pot that looks just like him, Sora looked through the window, but couldn't find Taichi

'I'll play a little trick on him, so he can come out' though Sora as she giggled a little

'Tank'! 'TUNK'! "Oh what shall I do…the shed doors is locked" said Sora…Taichi panic

He slowly got out of his hiding place and went in front of the door to checked if it was really locked but

"Here, I am. I found you!" said Sora opening the door then 'bank' Sora slammed the door into Taichi face

Taichi face was like one eye open and the other was like half with an open mouth and Sora saw a toothed pop out

"Taichi…are you okay!" said Sora to a very dizzy Taichi he fell to the ground

* * *

**(End of flashed back)**

"Well, at least we both losted our tooth" said Sora still trying to budged but then give up on it

"I still want my bracelet, Taichi…I'm warning you…" said Sora Coming closer to Taichi

"What happen if I don't" said Taichi with his hands around his chest so he wouldn't show her he was nervous

"Then….SUFFER WHAT I GOT PLAN FOR YOU"! Yelled Sora tackling Taichi to the floor

* * *

**(Location: walking to mansion)**

"What a fine day today, the wind in my-" said Mimi walking with Yamato but then

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" a girl scream was heard…wait or was it a boy that screams like a girl

"The young miss and sir" said Yamato running then Mimi was way behind him

"WAIT YAMATO! I can't run that fast" said Mimi looking at the sand then a hand grabbed around her waist

Mimi was on Yamato shoulders, then he started running like crazy with dust trail behind him, Mimi was stunned

"WERE COMING SIR,MADAME, EVEN THOUGH WERE SUPPOSE TO WAKE UP EARLYER TO UNLOCKED THE DOOR!" said Yamato, still running to the mansion, Mimi had her eyes narrowing and hands on her chin while being carried…

* * *

**(At the mansion)**

You can hear Scott taped tape being will taped…an evilly laugh 'muahahahahahahahah' cough, cough 'muahahahahahaha'

" I'll need to work on that" said the mysterious person...

* * *

Well I have to end it there till next time! Don't you just love cliff hangers (laughing) so then R&R… later…. 


	4. Day three:racing no pony horse race

**Chapter Four **

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, sadly….**

**Author's note: **my apologies you guy for the short chapter and i was studying for science which i totally suck at, well let start things...

reviews, this well be my last review back to everyone, it just takes up alot of time but i will do it once in a while

questions then feel free to asked away...

_Reh: yup kind of original, but i mostly want to base this story on Taiora but i will try to add some mimato, promise, enjoy!_

_luvisgood: Yay! a chocolate for me! i love chocolate but i barely buy them, cause pimpales and fat enought about that, enjoy!_

_JyouraKoumi: hmmm...i see, you do have a spirite going around and all, is there a trick or something?_

_INUYASHAREDSTAR: well here it is, a weird chapter alot of changing scenes and emotions you'll see, enjoy!_

_digimon-Taiora: thankyou for correcting my grammers never a big fan of i and e well, enjoy!_

_AznSnostuff: yup i think it's an okay story but i'mnot up with the big peoples yet,awsome authors out there, enjoy!_

_asfoora4: yup spelling grammers have to be careful, but more i want to thankyou, youfor all those reviews makes me feel cherry inside with the help of others too well, enjoy!_

_seal-chan: thankyou glad you enjoy the story, update fast huh? just kidding i was going to put it out today anyways before everyone beats me up, enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**(Sandy beach)**

Sora and Taichi was walking to where Mimi and Yamato said to meet them

They saw a couple of horses I think next to the two

"Well good evening Sir, Madame" said Yamato with a big smile

"Here we arrange some horses for the two of you, would it be two on one horse or two for two" said Mimi even thought she know the answer but at least she have to try…

Sora glare at Taichi and Taichi glare at Sora

"Two for two Mimi, I don't want Madame Sora here to ripped any more of my manliness" said Taichi sarcastically

"Well you deserve what you did yesterday after I found my bracelet in the cereal bowl" said Sora and hissed at the end

* * *

**(Flashed back to yesterday)**

"What are you doing" yelled Taichi with squeaks like a girl, who was also strapped in a chair with ropes

'Scratch' 'scratch' 'scratch' 'scratch'

"Owe, you crazy girl, my man-ly hairy legs gone, ah…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" YELLED Taichi going crazy as ever with the chair

"Hahahahaha, that's what you get for hiding my bracelet" said Sora then she heard a ripped sound, Taichi got loose

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" yelled Sora running around the living room with a very mad Taichi

* * *

**(End of flashed back)**

Sora picked a brown horse with light brown hair it was beautiful

Taichi got on his grey horse that has black hair it was not so great

"Ah, Mimi how come my horse is shorter then Sora" asked Taichi, who's looking up at Sora and down at his so called horse

"Well, that's actually a pony" said Mimi with sweat drops

"I want to change" said Taichi looking at the little pony his riding; his leg can even reach the sand

"What Taichi, are you to scared to race me with that pony" Said Sora asking for a challenged

"Hmmm…no you are so on!" said Taichi wiggling his shinny legs up and down, the two got in a race position

"Now, now are you sure" said Yamato looking at the two

"YES"! Said the two and a wind blow Yamato face

"May the best man win, opps you're a girl" said Taichi narrowing his eyes and giggled

"You'll see" said Sora throwing some sand in Taichi's hair out of no where

"Hey watch the hair-" said Taichi but was cut off

"Okay you two Mimi and I well hold out the string who ever past it win" Yelled Yamato with a cone

"My turn"! Said Mimi grabbing the cone out of Yamato hands

"On your marks, THREE, TWO….ONE…GO"! Yelled Mimi holding out the strings with Yamato

Sora and Taichi were off racing for the finished line

Sora was ahead and Taichi pony was way behind

"Hey, Sora are you sure you want to win"! Yelled Taichi trying to think of something but Sora ignored him

"Hey I'll feed you carrots every day if you win this race for me" said Taichi looking at the pony

"Heeeee honk" said the pony with sparkling eyes and was off with Taichi on his back

Taichi was catching up to Sora with the little pony

"What the-" said Sora but sand was in the way and Taichi was in front

"Hahahahaha, sorry Sora but it seems that I won this battle, Hahahahaha I'm win-" said Taichi but he was cut off

The pony tripped on a turtle then he went flying with Taichi

The pony and Taichi went crashing head first to the ground with sand in their mouth and spiral eyes

"Hahahahaha, eat dirt Taichi, I mean sand, hahahahaha" said Sora as she pass the two and finished the race with passion and blow a kiss like a radio girl…

"No carrots for you"! Said Taichi pointing a finger at the pony

The pony got mad because he tried his best and bite Taichi's finger

"Au, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" scream Taichi with pain

* * *

**(Night time)**

Mimi and Yamato left for their cabins "well that makes three points for Miss Sora and still zero for Sir Taichi" said Mimi

As Yamato mark the scored in his little note book with a sign that said betting Mimi and Yamato

"Taichi well come around" said Yamato hoping because Mimi said girls are better then boys and Yamato denied

So now their betting to see who well win, the winner gets to decide what should happen next…

* * *

**(At the mansion)**

Taichi was outside in the backyard that has wild flowers every where and jungle in the background

He saw a big tree, a swing was tied to it, he touched it and carefully sat down

'This reminds me so much…like the old day…with Sora' thought Taichi with a faint smile, while thinking back to the past

Sora looked down from her balcony; she saw Taichi on a swing but couldn't see his face, it was covered in the shadow

' why…Taichi…why did you have to do it…Taichi why…' thought Sora as her hands grabbed in a fist and trying to hold back her tears

The night was silent….it was dark, except about the moon shinning down on the two

Sora sat her back on the balcony looking up at the sky, then she heard a swing sound, Taichi was swing back and fourth

But she didn't move from facing into the sky, Taichi's face was emotionless…that night instead of a bond it feels more broken as ever…

* * *

Well I will end it here, I need to get the other stories going, please read and review, arigato minas…. 


	5. Day four: falling tears, do you care?

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon….or Aquarian Age…**

**Author's Notes: well it took a while (laugh nervously) 'cough' 'cough' that's why this chapter is extra long...i think...****Forgive me the computer net work was down and I haven't even start on the Oregon project of mine yet! It due in two week ahhhhhh (run like a mad women then went back to set on the computer) well thank you for your reviews I'm so HAPPY about them all, I'm so HAPPY with all the reviews you guys give me,( eating jelly worms)hope you guys enjoy the story!

* * *

**

_**(Somewhere)**_

A little girl with light auburn hair was crying again, she was wearing a plain simple dress that was now dirty by dirt because she fell onto the ground and was trapped in a corner. As a big dog was barking at her none stop.

The dog was about to charge for her, but "get out of here, don't pick on little girls" said a boy with big brown hair.

Suddenly the dog turn back and run the other direction "its okay. He's gone now" said the boy but her tears didn't stop yet.

"Don't cry anymore, don't cry" said the boy softly

He grabbed her hands "if the dog comes back call me and I'll protect you" he said , she could feel his hands was trembling …

soon she found out he was scared too...

* * *

**(Back)**

"Sora breakfast is ready; Yamato made bacons and eggs, plus Mimi made apple ice cream pie for desert"! Said Taichi chirpily but saw Sora was still sleeping on the bed.

Her tears was wetting the pillow like rivers, she was having a bad dream. Taichi went up to her like yesterday but this time not to tease or steal from her he learned his lessons yup, yup, but went up close to her face, as Sora mumbles something like

Hey! Bad dog…go away… go away…Taichi just put his arms over his chest crossing each other with a sweat drops on his face.'cute...'

Then a smirk suddenly came out, "oh no! Here come another, and another! There are three dogs! Run!" Taichi whisper mischievously as Sora twitched her hands and saying no, "ahahahahahahaha" laugh Taichi but soon after the loud laughing a pillow hit his face

"STUPID TAICHI, THAT'S NOT FUNNY"! Yelled Sora as she wept her tears off her face and kicked Taichi out of her room...

* * *

**(Breakfast is served) **

Sora was eating from one side of the table far away from Taichi who was on the other side,

They were alone since Mimi and Yamato disappear after making their breakfast for the two

"Ah, a nice meal indeed, huh Sora" said Taichi patting his belly, Sora just keep on nibbling her bacon

"Come on, it was just a joke I didn't steal anything" said Taichi trying not to get into a fight for this one day

"Go away"! Sora snapped at Taichi, Taichi just shrugged "suit yourself" he said before walking out of the kitchen

Sora eyes start to fill with tears again, it was burning up but she remember…

'He said not to cry. He said he'll protect me, and I believed him. I still do…' thought Sora as the slight image

of herself and the boy hugging her back to comfort her…

* * *

**(Living room Taichi's P.O.V)**

' I wonder…if Sora has that stupid dream again, it always did scared her…maybe I shouldn't have done that,

No I can't think like that anymore…I'll …I'll only hurt her…again…' thought Taichi spacing out then closed his eyes as both

of his hands laid on the side of the couched as his head was tilt backwards...

* * *

**(Around 7:07 p.m)**

"Miss Sora, Sir Taichi…Sorry to keep you all waiting but we're finally here and we have a surprised for you two, a makeup from this boring day" said Mimi with a big smile with Yamato behind her, they were wearing a normal clothe instead of uniforms.

"Well you two should change to something nice" said Yamato pushing the two to the stairs. A couple minutes or so

Taichi came down in a polo shirt that was white, plus with a pair of baggy black pant that reaches to his knees

Another minute or so Sora came down the stairs with a dress, that has beautiful flower design it reaches up just above her knees with a string around her neck to wrapped up the dress (does that make sense?...no don't answer that…I'm not good with clothes since my closet is full of only baggy pants, a few jeans, short baggy pants that reaches up to knee, tank tops, t-shirts…and that about it, no dress or skirt shockingbut i have one skirt...no there was pant underneath it, i always wonder why i never wear one till now...(readers: you're stalling!'shutting mouth now…on with the story!)

"Not this again, is this part of mums' plans"? whined Taichi as Sora 'sigh'

In front of them was a beautiful luxury wooden table with all foods lining up on the carts, a soft tropical music, and last the smell of salty water and bright stars.

"well sit down and enjoy your meal together, and the notes said if you two get along together tonight you'll have one call for a guest to come over to the island, each for the two of you" said Mimi, Sora and Taichi spit out there water onto each other faces

"Are you serious, Mimi"? Said Sora before going into an excitement mode

"Yes, it says here in the letter from your daddy" said Mimi showing her the letter

"Great"! Said Sora weeping her face on the towel

Taichi was just thinking as he sat there 'anyone…hmmm…'

"May I have a dance"? Asked Sora happily ( it's suppose to be other way around but to BAD!readers: shut up and keep writing!)

Taichi want to say no but somehow he just can't...

"Sure"said Taichi with a silly smilethen brought out his hands which was soon grabbed by a warm touching feeling

A feeling he hadn't felt for a long time…and he just can't denied it, he didn't want to let it go…

She felt save…she felt full…she didn't want to let it go...

As they dance on the wooden floor their face came closer as there eyes didn't move once from each other, he hold her tight, she did the same...

'Crack' Taichi stepped on Sora's foot "ouch"! Yelled Sora "hey, why-" said Sora then remember the deal on the note

"Sorry, it was an accident" said Taichi with big puffy cheeks trying his best to keep his laughter in

"Well, I think I'm going to bed now"! Said Sora declaring her leave out loud, plusglaringat Taichi before she walked back to the mansion

"Well…I screwed up didn't I"? Asked Taichi talking to the air,with his arms crossing behind his head looking upat the dark skies

"Yup" said Mimi and Yamato behind him which made Taichi jump a little with a sweat drop on his face

* * *

**(In bed Taichi's P.O.V)**

'hmmm….who should I call…who's Sora going to call…it better not be a boy i mean man…what!...what am I saying who cares…

...hope it not a boy...man...' thought Taichi as he flips around his bed…

* * *

Well till next chapter you guys...it well be HILARIOUS! Please read and Review… 


	6. Day five: Calling up flash back

_Chapter Six_

_Disclaimer: I don't own digimon…'puppy eyes' why…_

_A/N: I wouldn't say this chapter was hilarious but a cute chapter oh no more answering reviews because I'll be using the message thingy..._

**(Approximately the next morning)**

Everybody was standing around one magic phone where they can call anywhere, even saves their lives to get out of the island

But it was heavenly guarded by Yamato and Mimi at their hut.

"Okay the description says one guest for a day or two depends on how many people would vote them off the island

after the first day, but only Miss Sora or Mr. Taichi gets to pick first" said Yamato explaining how every things going to work

"And no calling airplanes or boats of any sorts, if one of you call for an escape the other gets the first call first, plus if both of you call for escape then no guest, no phone, so think wisely, okay paper, rocks, scissors" said Mimi telling Taichi and Sora

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS"! Yelled Sora and Taichi at the same time

Sora won the first round 'two more rounds to go' thought Taichi

"PAPER, ROCK, SCISSORS"! Yelled them again Taichi won 'one more, just like old times' thought Sora

* * *

**(Flashing back peoples zoom)**

"Rock, Paper, Scissors" said Taichi and Sora, they were at the play ground while their parents was up hill having a party for the guest that came from Osaka.

"Yay Taichi I won"! Yelled Sora jumping up and down

"NO, you only won because…because I let you" said Taichi with a grumpy face

"No you didn't" said Sora near Taichi's face and shaking her head

"Well…well who wants to sit on the swing anyways, pushing the swing is better" said Taichi going up to the swing and waited for Sora to come and sit down.

"No, you can go on if you like…I mostly won anyways" said Sora pushing Taichi on to the seat

"But…but…I won't like it" said Taichi getting on the swing with his hands cross over the other

Sora only giggles and pushed Taichi forward with the swing but Taichi didn't hold on to the chain yet

"Ah…AHHHHHHHHH" yelled Taichi flying in the skies, there parents had a cheers with each other

"TAICHI, are you okay "said Sora running up to him, Taichi sat up from the sand looked a little dizzy but still as a statue

"Awe Taichi your not mad at me are you…friend, talk to me Chi" squeak Sora tears was about to fell from her eyes

Taichi spit out a lot of sand from his mouth and stuck out his tongue with a gross face on it, and wept his tongue with his sleeves

"don't cry Sora …I'm not mad no more, no more…losing isn't that bad, I'll push you on the swing" said Taichi reaching his hands forward instead Sora didn't take it but hugged Taichi they both fell to the ground, Sora was on top

"You-Make-Me-Happy" said Sora with a big grin, Taichi laughed and pulled Sora up. "To the swings"! They both said

* * *

**(Back from the flash)**

"Hah, hah, HAH, I actually won" said Taichi jumping up and down

"What…but I wasn't ready, you cheated, I always won at rock, paper, SCISSORS"! Said Sora crossing her arms over her chest

"Well the queen of Paper, Rock, and scissors can't win all the time, Yamato phone please" said Taichi smiling

"Not… not like I want the first call anyways" said Sora 'ah, I can't believe it, the flashed back made me lose the game' thought Sora as she taps her foot angrily

"Hello operator….baby, sweet cheeks, please call the 204 or even my favorite number honey 911 AND SAVE ME FROM THIS DARN ISL-"teeeeeeeeeee….' "were sorry the line you have access is out of service, please try again "NOOOOOOOOOOO" yelled Taichi holding one phone on his right hand while the other one is in a fist with his knees on the ground 'ponk' a pan hit his head "well I guest I won after all" said Sora from behind

"What you mean I didn't call the operator" said Taichi, Sora hit him with the pan again "err, fine here" said Taichi 'ponk'

"What, I said here" 'ponk' Sora hit Taichi again "Sora" yelled Taichi "O-O-P-S…s-o-r-r-y" said Sora teasing Taichi

"Do they have to fight every time"? Said Yamato with a 'sigh' Mimi just shrugged her shoulders, the two was enjoying their fruit smoothes on the rails of the wooden hut while watching Sora getting ready to call the mysterious guest

"Hi…um is Ed there" said Sora on the phone it seems a maid had picked up Sora's friend cell phone

"Just a moment miss" said the maid

"Must be practicing tennis again" mutter Sora waiting on the phone

'It a man, I should have known, a MAN, A MAN' thought Taichi jumping up and down biting a piece of cloth behind Sora

'So what if it is a man, you're a man right…yeah…who's there!' thought Taichi looking up at the roof and side ways

"Do you think his okay" said Yamato raising a brow

"Yeah…maybe it's a Taichi thing" said Mimi also looking at Taichi

"A Taichi thing" said Yamato as he shrugged his shoulders, then took a big slurp from his drink

"Hello...you" said Ed on his/her cell

"Hey Ed, it's me Sora"

"Oh, hey Sora… Mora, hey, f-friend" said Ed in a cheery voice

"Are you busy this week"? Asked Sora

"Nope, I'm free, you need something f-friend"

"Yeah, I need you on an island by tomorrow; my maid will e-mail you the location by tonight, are you in or are you in"

"Is it just me…or did you just miss two letters"

Nope, so you're in, see you tomorrow Ed" said Sora then hang up on the phone

'Teeeeeeeeeeee "um….Hello………..Sora…Mora….f-friend….Mariko 'sigh' get my things ready …."Teeeeeee…..

* * *

**(Tomorrow is now today)**

Sora was wearing her sun dress it was beautiful as the dress reflect from the sunlight, as her hair was tied in a messy bunTaichi was in his

baggy pants and a t-shirt. Mimi and Yamato were wearing their usual uniforms. A second later they hear a jet plane zooming into the

water, it landed flawlessly as a man in black uniform step out, he was handsome alright but then a girl with two pony tails step out she

was wearing a pilot uniform 'let the games begin' thought Ed…

_Okay well here your chapter you guys/girls hope you liked it the next one well be out soon since this one doesn't explain much of what's going on but trust me without this chapter it would be a lost story so please review and tell me what you think, my knowledge has not reach it point yet and I still have a lot to learn so don't expect this teenage girl to know everything because I don't, I write for fun and that's all there is to it, i'm lame at grammars so don't expect perfect chapters from me, but I do my best to keep this story as perfect as I can so you guys/girls can enjoy, anyways if it about skateboards or anime I might have some answers for you…._


End file.
